


Look at the stars (Among us smut)

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, First work - Freeform, Lesbian, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Point out any miss-spellings or grammar oofs, Sex, Small bit o' bondage, Tentacles, Threesome, Xenophilia, going to be edited sooner or later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two Impostors, Pink and Purple, are tasked with killing (and possibly consuming) the Crewmates on the Skeld, yet they are getting creative this time. (First work)
Relationships: Pink & Purple (Among Us), Pink/Purple/Yellow (Among Us)
Kudos: 34





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA gay. Also the smut begins at chap two horny bastards (plea don't be offended by that srry just a joke HEHE bye)

The stars flew by the Skeld, travelling toward a planet about a year away. The inhabitants of the ship, sent on yet another boring two year mission, (One to get supplies from the planet, and another to get back) were absolutely tired and uncomfortable. Even though there were some games to be played and books to be read on-board, they had been already played and read the last mission they were sent on since it was the same spaceship. Only 8 crewmates were sent on this mission instead of the usual twelve, since on the last mission Impostors invaded the crew, managing to kill 4 and getting ejected after fierce interrogation. Two more crewmates were added onto the ship instead of 6, since MIRA HQ only had a few members extra that they could send. Everyone who survived was still on edge about what had happened the last time, all determined to keep on surviving and complete the mission.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
Pink and Purple walked, hand in hand, toward their new mission. Even though they both had their helmets and spacesuits still on, it was obvious that they were looking at each other and blushing. Once they came aboard the ship, the doors closed. They opened the door ahead of them onto the main part of the spacecraft using keys they had been specifically sent for the ship, and stepped inside, with the door closing a few seconds later.  
  
  
PINK'S POV  
  
Pink itched to take off her helmet, but it was not the time. Purple had specifically told her to not take the helmets off until the ship had taken off, so that they would not be found out for not being the correct people, since they had murdered the *other* Pink and Purple to pretend to be them and the launching station had access to the cameras before the ship took off. Luckily the ID cards were awfully dumb and did not have the owner's names or faces on them, only the space suit. She thought about how fun it was to dispatch her first victims, but Purple had not allowed her to continue and make a mess. "We don't want to be caught." Purple had said. So dumb, the trip will be as boring as it gets and she can't even have fun before they board? Ugh.  
  
She focused her hearing (Which was superhuman) on the continuous clanking of her boots on the metal floor. It was almost soothing- but after a while it was sure to get very annoying.  
  
Purple let out a sigh, slightly startling Pink and making her freeze on instinct, ending up with Purple falling on the floor with a loud *THUNK*, carrying Pink along with her.  
  
Pink let out a mumble, since she had bumped her face into the helmet's glass visor. She let go of Purple's hand, rubbing the back of her helmet. She had almost forgotten she had the helmet on when she was thinking, but the unnatural feel of the helmet's smoothness and not being able to feel her hand on the back of her head reminded her of that.   
From beside her Purple let out a groan, cursing under her breath.   
  
"Pink, you dimwit-- you could have bumped our helmets off with that fall.." Purple hissed quietly.  
"I- I'm sorry, I just got spooked by you." Pink fumbled with her hands a bit, embarrassed.  
"I accept the apology, just don't do it again." Purple's voice calmed down, and she looked around if anybody had noticed or if any cameras saw.  
"...Come on, let's get to the cafeteria, okay? We'll start the trip in a few minutes, then we'll take our helmets off." Purple dusted herself off, and lent down a hand for Pink.  
Pink accepted the help, getting up and dusting herself off as well.   
  
\--A few minutes later--  
  
  
PURPLE'S POV  
  
After Pink tripped her up, Purple and Pink walked into the cafeteria. Other colorful crewmates shifted and looked at both of them, the tension and anxiety in the room slightly rising. Purple felt it and loved it. It was fun when others are scared, either of you or of everyone. She sat down at the cafeteria table, one of which there was a singular button with a glass case over it. Purple looked over at Pink, who sat next to her and put her hand onto Pink's, and glared at her as a warning not to touch the button, as she knew that Pink would be getting excited and try to.   
  
Purple looked up at the other people around the table. All of them did not have helmets on, so Purple could make out all of their features. Nearest to herself was Blue, a male with dyed navy blue hair, short and messy as if he cut it himself while shaking heavily, very light skin as if he had never been outside before, many freckles and a light anxious blush on his cheeks. His eyes were hazel.  
  
Sitting right next to Blue was Lime, a female with a pastel green hair that flowed gently and reminded Purple of seaweed, her jawline sharper than Blue's as well. her skin having more melanin than Blue beside her, but not too much. Her eyes a gentle green, and radiating a calm and gentle aura, but Purple knew that the fear of Impostors like her and Pink still hid itself behind her mask.   
  
Sitting nearest to Pink, however, was Black. Her hair was, a pitch black but had a streak of white in the middle and almost hid in the darkness of space outside of the window. It was shaved on the side and waved to the left of her face, slightly hiding her left eye. Her skin was a bit more tanned then Lime, and she had red contacts in her eyes, so Purple could not tell her natural eye color. Her face was very sharp, and her eyes were almond shaped.  
  
But right across from Purple was Yellow. She took a moment to notice how nice Yellow looked, but she shook that idea off, since she already had Pink and she would have to kill Yellow anyway. Her hair was very long, most probably about butt-height. Her hair was a bit more crazy, and not at all straight. Her skin was tanned like Lime's and her skin was slightly freckled on her nose and cheeks. She also looked very innocent, and somehow not anxious, but it was obvious in her eyes. Her eyes were a very bright yellow. The way she sat, a bit more like a squat with a frog pose mixed in. A bit more wild than the others.  
  
Brown was male and had curly brown hair with fake bear ears on his head. His body was a bit more bigger and muscular, and his jawline sharp. His eyes were quite soft and afraid, almost looking like he could burst out crying at any moment. He seemed quite lonely, but friendly. Brown's eyes were a quiet soft baby blue, and his skin was a shade of bronze, and his arms were crossed.  
  
Cyan was the second to last, very skinny and tall compared to the others. His hair was swept to the right side, and was angrily staring at everyone around him. His eyes, surprisingly, were an angry violent sunset orange. his pupils were quite sharp. His features, however, were not. His jawline was round though. His arms were crossed and his foot was angrily tapping.  
  
At last, the ship gave a growl and rumble, and then took off. They waited at the table for a few more moments, then Purple took off her helmet, Pink doing so a little bit afterward. Purple looked at Pink, smiling. Pink's hair was, of course, pink. Her eyes were an unnatural pink as well. Her hair was parted to the side, with a small bit of her hair sticking out. The hair on the sides of her head were silky and wavy, but still very short. Her eyes were wide and very much sharp, with eyelashes sticking out awkwardly. Only her left eye was visible, and you could get no confirmation if she even had two. Her skin tone was a very bright white, with a little hint of beige in it. Purple thought, If she was a human, she would have been burned by sunlight in a split second into a crisp. Mmmm, crispy flesh. Anyway, she looked at herself through the reflective visor on her helmet. Her hair was purple, her eyes were purple, her skin (which she made sure to look at least somewhat natural, as Pink always wore her skin as if it was a piece of paper. Insanely, and unnaturally, white. Pure white, but you couldn't even see the veins.) was somewhat tanned but still quite light compared to the others, which she took notes on if she needed to change forms. Although she didn't really care about the color of the skin, she only cared about the meat.   
  
She yawned, leaning onto Pink. "So, I'm hungry. Do we even have anything to eat?" 


	2. Unintentional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple and Pink get quite bored after a few days and decide to do something a little bit more than cuddle,
> 
> And Yellow gets a dose of embarrassment after some remembrance of the crew's past mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight boys it's the smut chapter :D

\--Time Skip--  
  
  
A few months later, after the ship had lifted and set off in space, Pink and Purple were dreadfully bored. Each of them considered killing a member of the crew, but that would put them in an extreme case of suspicion against them. Their employers, of course, had notified them about how hard the mission would be, but Pink had thought it would be fun to try this one. Purple wasn't at all happy with it, but since she always at one point bent to her loved one's will, she accepted it.  
  
  
  
  
  
YELLOW'S POV

Yellow was busily trying to make sure she didn't get shocked by the wires she put together. She wasn't sure why the others were so panicked to finish that they never taped the wires to each other to make sure they were _actually_ fixed. 'This is why every time they fall apart again once the little metal door closes.' She always mumbled to herself when she opened yet another wire panel, the wires dangling and dangerously sparkling with electricity. Only once she thought of WHY the others are so panicked. Maybe it was because the long-lost White got shot in the heart while doing the task. She could remember hearing the gunshot so clearly....  
  
\--FLASHBACK--  
  
  
...Yellow had been happily scanning on the medbay scanner, so entranced by the green sensor and how technologically advanced it was. Red had been putting some vials into the sample machine, waiting for it to finish, leaning on the wall beside it and carefully observing Yellow to make sure she didn't hurt herself or mess up the scanner's procedure.  
'Don't jump, Yellow. I know how excited you get when you see pretty lights.' He had said, giggling with a hand covering his mouth politely.  
'B-but it's so PRETTY!!! Pretty lights!' Yellow had been young at the time, about 18.   
'Awh, Yellow, sometimes you are just too cu-' Red was cut off by a gunshot.   
The sound echoed throughout the hallway, making Yellow instinctively freeze up and growl slightly. Red was already up on his feet, mouthing a 'Come on' toward Yellow, and she abandoned the scanner. Following Red, Yellow looked behind her and saw Cyan, the old Purple, and Brown running toward the sound as well. The hallway filled up with the clanking sound of boots on the metal floor as they reached the place where the gunshot had been heard the loudest. Black had reached the body of White first, and was hugging his dead body while crying.   
'WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?!' She angrily shouted, half to herself and half to give out the question. Her head was practically buried in White's hair. His face was already pale, and he had lost so much blood. There was a bullet wound right through his heart, and sticky, warm blood dripped from his body. His odd, light gray eyes had glazed over, his gray hair swept to the side, like Black's, and a streak of black running through it. His face was tanned, and freckled. But still, he was very dead. Now, the question had already been answered for Yellow, but it haunted her still.

Who could have done this?......  
  
  
  
....Yellow was woken up from the day dream by the hurtful zap of an exposed wire. 'Oh, right, tasks.' She thought to herself. Quickly finishing up and taping the wires together, she closed and screwed the panel shut. Checking her tablet, she concluded that she had finished all her tasks. Backing off from the panel and walking through the hallway, she entered the cafeteria. 'I'm starving..' she noticed, but the scene that she had thought of robbed her of her appetite. She curiously walked the hallways, checking in on people who were shells of the people she had known. The murders had definitely hurt them all, but Black the most. Yellow noticed Black in the same spot that White had been killed, haphazardly had stuff poking out from her bag that she always carried. Probably just some personal stuff. She was smoking a cigarette, a addiction she had picked up after her brother was dead. Wouldn't be right to judge her, since her whole family was dead now. She had nobody and had no intention of finding anyone, but Yellow tried her hardest to help her out.  
"Need someone to comfort you?' Yellow carefully asked, trying her best not to irritate her.  
"I'm fine, Yellow. You should know that I don't need you. You should get that, even with your small, primate brain..." Black had taken her cigarette out of her mouth and crushed it, but then dropped it, her arms and shoulders softening. Her pent up anger had leaked out again.  
"...i-i'm sorry Yellow. I just.. I got a bit too angry this time. i'm obviously not fine." Black mumbled, almost a whisper, curling herself up into a ball, with her legs pressed up as close as they could go, and her head on her arms situated on her knees.  
Yellow had been panicked when Black had lashed out, but she softened as well. She scooted up and hugged Black, of which Black slightly flinched (since she was not looking up to notice Yellow come and hug her) but got used to the hug and leaned into it. After a few seconds, Black had calmed down.  
'Alright, I'm going to go eat something. I haven't really eaten anything today.' Black smiled a soft, small one. She hoisted herself up, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Yellow got up as well, flicking a piece of fuzz onto the ground, it tumbling and then falling into the vent right near the women.   
'I'd better be going. Be careful out there.' She smiled the brightest smile she could, and after Black had walked off safely, she walked along the hallway she meant to earlier, but had been caught up with Black. She tried to part her hair and play with some in her hands, but it was too tangled to do so.   
  
Instinctively, like most things she did, she stopped. Yellow heard a groan-ish noise, alike to one in pain. Well, she was not certain, but she was still going to check out-'CAREFULLY' her brain shouted at her- what made the noise. She leaped onto the pipes near the top of the wall, with enough space to be able to crawl to the next pipe without getting stuck or falling and making a loud sound. Placing her hands onto each pipe and crawling between each one with cat-like agility and stealth, she reached the door where the sounds were heard. Crawling onto the floor again, as quietly as she could, she pried the door open a small amount.  
  
The sounds were louder in here, definitely. Yellow looked from side to side, then noticing two not-so-familiar bodies in a hot mess of tentacles and moaning. Immediately Yellow got flustered and itched to move- This was not her sight to see -But she couldn't. It was almost entrancing. She soon identified both of them by the color of their hair, Pink and Purple, and they were getting into the mood really fast. Purple's stomach was open with teeth glistening with either saliva or something else, with tentacles wobbling slowly as if they were water in mid-air. The tentacles ended wrapping around Pink's arms and legs, but she looked like she was enjoying it immensely. A long, tentacle-like tongue also wiggled out from the mouth in Purple's chest, with saliva dripping off it. The tongue slowly pumped into Pink. Purple was masturbating while watching, almost looking smug. "You like this, don't you? Just remember, be quiet..' Purple lifted a finger of her not currently being used hand to her mouth, shushing Pink as she watched the moaning, squirming mess. Purple's eyes flicked over to the door, and Yellow shifted to the side and panted heavily. Her face was blood-red, and she looked around if anybody else noticed her like this. She itched to just move along, but she wanted to see more.. Yet, she might have been caught. She swore she heard rustling, and slunk back up to the pipes. Pink's flushed face appeared out of the room, looking from side to side to see if anybody REALLY was there or if her partner saw something that she actually didn't, and her head disappeared into the darkness of the room again, the door closing and- *Click* -Locking? Well, there probably is a function she didn't know about on those doors...  
  
Yellow crept away from the lovers' room and back into the cafeteria. She was hungry, but not for food. She might as well feed her grumbling stomach first. She walked in and noticed Black had already eaten, and her tray left to rot on one of the tables. Flies already swarmed it... Hold up- how did those flies get in here? I thought that- Oh never mind. They just got here, that's that. She picked up the tray and put it in the sink, getting a ration bar and putting it on her plate, adding some water for a more goopy affect. She did this all the time- But now it kinda felt inappropriate. Eating up the sweet ration goop, she placed her tray on top of Black's tray and headed for her rest quarters, replaying the scene that had happened before her eyes- Now that she was thinking about it, people from Earth don't have mouths in their stomachs and long tentacles-...   
  
...Oh shit. 


	3. Smeared Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face-to-face encounter for Yellow, a hard decision, and the possibility of getting voted out swinging over everyone's heads.
> 
> And a murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut. i repeat, no smut. don't get thrown for a loop-de-loop >:,/ ALSO i'm planning on making some art to go with it on my DA :D (although not the smut scenes use yer brains to think about that stuff < I: )

YELLOW'S POV  
  
  
Awoken by the sound of sheets rustling, Yellow had her blanket covering her face. She took a moment to remember what happened yesterday. Oh, she checked up on her fellow crewmates, had a... ...something, and then went to her rest quarters to sleep, and now she had woken up. She tried to move her hand to take off the blanket from over her head, but it was pulled back by something... slimy? She grimaced at the feeling and a sudden wave of nausea hit her.   
She felt the weight on her torso- Something was sitting there. Was this some kind of sleep paralysis? Whatever was ontop of her shifted, and then the blanket over her head suddenly got pulled back. Her eyes had trouble adjusting and she closed them, but then slowly blinked the pain away.   
She noticed the body of someone in a-...   
...Pink spacesuit? It was Pink. Someone was over in the corner of the room, staring nonchalantly at Yellow, their eyes almost glowing in the low-light.  
"OOoooh, Kitty-cat has woken upppp!" Pink's shrill voice filled the room, but did not echo.  
The person in the corner let out a grunt in agreement.  
Yellow tried to sit up or try to push Pink off, but she looked down at her arms, spindly, wet tentacles encircled around her wrists, tightly holding on but without squeezing hard enough to stop her wrist's blood circulation. Her eyes widened in fear, and her head swung back toward Pink, and now took in everything she saw, being wide awake with fear.  
  
Pink was sitting with her legs nearest to her body as they could be. The left leg was on it's side, the boot underneath Pink's body. Her right leg was upright and Pink's helmet, and head, were sitting on top of the leg. Yellow felt as if she was smiling underneath the helmet, but could not be sure. Pink's stomach opened up to a mouth, with two tentacles emerging to wrap around Yellow's arms to pin her down. Her head cocked to the side, and her voice spoke again, quietly.  
  
"You saw us doing _that_ stuff, didn't you? Purple told me. I heard you clanking up onto the pipes. Don't pretend to be _innocent_." Pink's tone on the last word felt like it was ready to lunge out of the air and choke Yellow to death. She let out a shiver, still looking up at Pink.   
"I- Let go of me! I'll scream-" Yellow was stopped by Pink putting her gloved hand over her mouth.   
"Sshhhhh." Pink put her finger to her mouth.   
Yellow felt like she was going to die. 'So... this is it i guess. Being torn to shreds because of what I know, the first in many to come.' Yellow's wide eyes slowly lessened in tension, her eyelids drooping and her pupils slightly clouding.  
"We're here for an offer, animal. We just need you to agree to keep your mouth shut and we won't reveal your little secret." Yellow recognized the person in the corner by their voice now, being Purple. Yellow remembered what had happened yesterday- She didn't remember even getting to her rest quarters now that she thought of it. She had no idea what might have happened, but it must've been Pink and Purple's faults.  
  
Yellow bit Pink's gloved hand, of which retracted quickly and flailed in pain.   
"Oh yeah? What secret, hm? I bet you don't even know it and are just trying to intimidate me!" Yellow growled at Purple's direction from her bed.  
"You know, the ears. Distinctly animal. And the way you move, how you are so nimble and hard to hear. (by human standards, Purple muttered)"  
"Obviously you aren't a human."  
  
Yellow paused for a second, fear renewing in her eyes. "I- A...are you going to tell the rest? They... They'd kill me." Yellow's voice was barely a whisper.  
Pink leaned in and touched Yellow's cat-like ears, them twitching in response. Yellow tried to bite Pink's hand again, but Pink knew better and quickly retracted her arm.  
"Pink, cut it out. But yes, to answer the question. It is exactly the point I was going to make. Obviously they would not like a foreign alien to be among the ship and will possibly test you, cut you, torture you.. Find your home planet maybe. Kill everyone there and make a home for themselves. You seem able to live in human conditions and you lived at your home planet, so it seems likely they could forge a space colony there."  
Yellow shut her eyes as hard as she could, tears threatening to drop and cascade down her cheeks. "No I- Please no.. I don't- I don't want to think about that!"   
"Oh, but it will be true unless you keep your trap shut. We won't kill you, though. It isn't in our job description to kill non-humans. Other aliens are quite welcome, but sometimes we just need to use some force to make sure we complete the job." Purple let out a small, darkened laugh. Pink let out a shrill giggle as well, but Purple glared at her and she stopped.   
  
Yellow took a second to pause. What would Black- no, more than that. Black, Blue, Brown, Lime, Cyan, and even the dead crew mates, Orange, White, the original Pink and Purple would think about that? They would be heartbroken. Even more so, dead. So utterly dead. But she would have to live with that guilt...  
  
But she would still live.   
  
"I.. I agree. I will keep my mouth shut as long as you keep both of yours shut too."  
  
Purple nodded, almost smugly. Pink hopped off of Yellow's chest, the tentacles sliding off of Yellow's wrists and returning to Pink's stomach mouth, leaving a sticky gross substance behind. Yellow bent herself up and sat on her ass, watching both Pink and Purple slide off and leave. She turned on the lights, since the only light that had been on was a nightlight that all of the crewmember's resting quarters had. She sighed, stretching. 'Might as well get some food, everybody ought to be out and doing their tasks about now..' Yellow hopped off of her bed, cleaning her wrists in her resting quarter's bathroom, getting properly dressed in her yellow space suit and walking out of the quarters.   
  
"Oh Y-yellow! I was scared you'd never come out of that room- Pink and Purple snuck in and I swore they were going to KILL you or something!" Blue's paranoid, and whispering voice came from behind a corner, where his head was peeking out.  
Yellow fluffed up her hair to cover her cat-like ears out of habit, smiling nervously. "Blue, it's okay. I'm alive, in the flesh." She let out a small giggle.  
"Alright, if you say so." Blue's concerned face disappeared back behind the wall. A clanking sound behind Yellow notified her of someone else approaching. She turned around and then greeted the 3rd tallest crewmate, Lime. "Oh, hi. I was looking for Blue and I swore I heard him around here, and besides, you needed to be checked up on anyway. What took you so long to wake up?" Lime asked calmly, but tinged with worry.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I overslept. Anyway, Blue headed off somewhere behind that corner. He had checked up on me as well."   
"Ah, alright. Thanks, Yellow. I'll see you soon." Lime headed off to look for Blue.  
  
\--TIME SKIP--  
  
Yellow walked to the reactor, waving toward Brown who was in the Security room. He gave a thumbs up, suggesting he had her back. Yellow had to Start the reactor, Fix wiring, Inspect samples, and then submit a Medbay scan. She quickly pushed the buttons in order and started it up. Walking out, she peeked into Security to see Brown sitting in a chair to use cameras. Looking down at her tablet, she decided to go and kill two birds with one stone by going to Medbay next. She noticed there was wiring to be fixed near the upper engine and fixed it up. While she was fixing it, she heard a scream, gushing meaty sounds, then a sickening crack from the Medbay. She ran in, her eyes wide and, covering her mouth, she saw what happened. Blue's small, short body was covered with stab wounds, the blood slowly leaking out onto the floor around his body. His appendages were twisted and broken in many ways, his neck snapped, and his hazel eyes very quickly draining of life. Lime would be heart broken...  
  
Speaking of Lime, her nimble body ran in, but she stopped. Her eyes slowly blinking, trying to focus, but tears already welled up in her eyes. Her legs shook, then buckled under her weight, her collapsing onto the floor, shaking, and sobbing heavily. She curled up into a ball, her hair already spread across the floor. Yellow hit her tablet's emergency options, and sent out a signal.  
Clanking suggested more people were coming, but knew it was already too late by the appearance of a signal on their tablets.  
  
  
\--Body Found--  
  
PURPLE'S POV  
  
The remaining 5 crewmates made their way to the meeting room, also known as the cafeteria. Yellow had managed to hoist Lime up onto her shoulder, as Purple noticed, and sat her down on the table ledge. She was still crying and shaking, but a small bit less violently. Black, Cyan, and a very panicked and worried Brown walked into the room and sat on the table. Pink and Purple were already sitting at the table by the time they joined the group. Purple glared at Yellow, a reminder of her promise.  
"Where was the body?" Cyan was angry, but terrified at the same time. His foot and the whimpers of Lime were the only sounds before he spoke up.  
"I.. Medbay..." Yellow slowly rubbed her gloved hand up and down on Lime's arm as she let out another round of sobs and whimpers.  
"I'm very suspicious of Pink and Purple. They just show up on our crew this time around, then suddenly more people die?" Black was pissed off, being reminded of White's unfortunate demise and how Impostors hurt the crew so much.  
Yellow took a breath in. 'I have to keep my mouth shut about it... And if Pink dies, or Purple dies, the other is definitely going to have my throat. They also seem extra close, so...' Yellow opened her mouth to speak.  
"What if the Impostors are just trying to get you to think that? Our top scientists have only one theory- that they are shape-shifting parasites. They could be any of us- Even you, Black.." Yellow closed her mouth slowly. She hadn't meant to throw such a blatant threat toward Black, since she tried to gain her trust so many times. This could break their friendship..  
Instead of yelling at Yellow, Black's mouth just closed. Her almond-shaped eyes softened a bit, and she looked away from Yellow. "This could be true. It could be any of us. I shouldn't have pointed fingers." Her voice faltered at the end of her sentence, and she looked down at her feet under the table.  
"Yes, and I'm frankly very offended you would even think that it would be me or my _girlfriend_." Pink's last word slithered out of her mouth with malice.  
"Well, we only have 5 crewmates. Since 2 Impostors had gotten sent last time, I'd guess roughly that two more got sent this time too." Brown muttered, his round eyes flicking to each of the other people surrounding the table, finishing on looking down at the table again. "Well, it's voting time. Whoever you think is suspicious of being an impostor, vote. If you don't think anyone you know is, skip..." Black mumbled, taking out her tablet, placing it in front of her. Everyone entered a vote.  
  
Pink: Cyan  
Purple: Black  
Brown: None  
Yellow: None  
Lime: None  
Cyan: None  
Black: None  
~~Blue:~~   
Skip: Brown, Lime, Yellow, Purple, Pink.  
  
\--No one ejected (Skipped)--  
A loud, female machine voice sounded from the speakers in the cafeteria, and everyone got up. Purple followed Yellow and Lime toward Electric. They did the rest of their tasks together, waiting until Black finished up cleaning Medbay to finish the tasks in there. Lime went to her room as Yellow watched and Purple standing a little while off, waving as Lime closed the door somberly. Purple grabbed Yellow's arm as Yellow let out a dulled squeak, and pulled her aside into a spare cleaning closet.  
  
"Wow. You did surprisingly well at turning them against each other, Yellow. I am very impressed..." Purple said, with a hint of a hidden emotion to it.  
  
"Uh.. thanks. It was hard to do. I've known these people for about 5 years..." Yellow scratched the back of her neck underneath her massive amount of hair.  
  
"Well, remember the promise. Don't do anything against us. And, with me and Pink being girlfriends, If I die Pink will most likely strip your bones and make a big art piece for all to see. Guts tied into a noose and your head, only having a spine hanging off of it, will be hanging from the ceiling. Just wait until little ol' weak-hearted Lime sees it, huh?" Purple darkly growled at Yellow, pulling Yellow off the ground by the collar on her space suit.  
  
"A-alright, alright!! Just.. Promise me you'll make their deaths quick, okay? I don't want to see them in such.. bloody messes..."   
  
"I'd have to talk with Pink about that, Yellow. No promises though." Purple dropped Yellow to her feet, flicking her finger at where Yellow's now uncovered ears were.  
  
"Okay you gotta stop that." Yellow was starting to get flustered about it, and moved Purple's hand to her side.  
  
"Alrrrright, see you tomorrow I guess?" Purple leaned on the wall beside Yellow, and she could feel Yellow blush harder every second she was this near.  
  
"Yeah- just-- get out of my waaay." Yellow complained in a possibly accidental playful tone. She jumped out of the closet and ran off.  
  
"Mhm.. Go on, kitty cat~" Purple purred, slightly mockingly.


	4. Author notes (wuz gunna happen???)

This isn't really a chapter of the fic, just informative.   
  
I've just been very stressed and mentally not okay. On July 24, 2020 I got out of an emotionally abusive relationship and I still cannot shake the habits it has given me. I have cut multiple times this week and yesterday I had a stressful, short breakdown over not finding my most effective razor to cut myself with. I am unable to get help currently, because I'd need to be diagnosed by a psychiatrist and due to quarantine/my parents I cannot get someone to diagnose me. I have some compulsive behaivours that my parents are ignoring, so when i get into trouble i just get pushed down into a deeper, darker hole. I'm sorry I haven't been that online for a month, and that I haven't made any new chapters. I may try to push one out soon but i am full out of creativity. Another thing that suddenly stressed me out is the possible suicide note left on the last chapter of StarsAreDeadAnyways' work, of which I really liked reading. If anyone has an idea of what happened, possibly irl, it would be very helpful and I'd hope they are okay. I'll probably be more active on my DA/ Twitter (same username) so if you want to send comforting replies i'll more likely notice it over there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Links if you actually want to: ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/cateletama) | [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/cateletama))

**Author's Note:**

> More soon bois >:)


End file.
